Pulse width modulation (PWM) signals often are used for precise control of electronic devices, such as electric motors, light emitting diode (LED) backlights, and the like. In some systems, an input PWM signal is used to generate multiple PWM signals at parallel channels, and the multiple PWM signals are then used to drive one or more respective components. In generating multiple output PWM signals, it often is advantageous to synchronize the output PWM signals with a timing signal or with the input PWM signal itself. To illustrate, in display systems implementing LEDs controlled by the output PWM signals, the input PWM signal often can be synchronized with a frame synchronization signal (the timing signal) received at a PWM module that is based upon the display frame frequency. A lack of synchronization between the PWM signals and a frame signal can result in visual noise due to beating between the display frame frequency, the output PWM frequency, and their harmonics. While the existing techniques for generating multiple PWM signals attempt to reduce signal irregularities based upon certain underlying causes, they do not address other underlying causes of such artifacts.